


I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

by PaintedOak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedOak/pseuds/PaintedOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very free-verse poem based on KarNep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

A boom.  
A crash.  
A cry in the night that everyone hears, but no one sees.   
No one, that is, but me.   
I see her lips moving before I hear her voice.  
"Karkitty!"  
I feel her push me away, a giant shove that sends me sprawling to the floor.  
I look back, to see what has become of her.  
But she is gone. The ceiling that was once above us now hides her from me.   
I rush toward the spot where she once stood, calling out her name in cannon.   
This can't be happening. I'd promised Equius I'd protect her.  
I dig through the rubble, push away the heavy stones and tiles. I try desperately to reach her.  
Then I see a dusty blue tail. It's her!   
"'Peta!" I cry. Gently, quickly, I thrust the rubble off her. Her green overcoat is tattered, and her cat hat is torn.  
There's the soft rise and fall of her coat.   
She's breathing. She's alive.   
She's alright.  
But when I roll her over into my arms, I know that I was wrong.   
She's not alright.  
Green paints every inch of her gray skin.   
There's green everywhere.  
And it won't stop spreading.  
Something catches in my throat-what was that?  
I touch my face, leaving behind green and picking up red.   
"Karkitty..." Her voice is weak.  
Her eyes are filled with pain.  
I cradle her closer to me. Maybe I can help make the pain stop.  
She raises her hand to my cheek, and wipes away the red tears.   
"Karkitty, why are you crying?" she asks softly.  
I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.  
I don't know why.  
But I can't tell her that.  
Instead, I go back to the reason we were in this hall in the first place.  
"What'd you want to tell me, Nep?" I choke out.  
Her eyes unfocus, and with a lurch I think she's gone.   
But then her eyes lock with mine, and a faint smile plays on her lips.   
"I guess it couldn't hurt, now." Her voice is barely more than a whisper.  
What she says next, I can't hear. I see her lips make words, but no sound comes from them.   
But I know what they are. I've seen them said on enough romcoms to know what she's telling me.  
"I'm flushed for you."  
At first, I'm shocked. But then, I guess I should've seen it coming.  
I know I've stalled.  
I know I can't keep her waiting.   
Do something, idiot!  
Slowly, I bend down and kiss her cooling forehead, and give her the only answer I know to give.  
"I know."


End file.
